Telekinesis
BioShock "Pick up big stuff with your mind. Throw them at your enemies. What else do you need to know?" Telekinesis is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it has no visible manifestation on Jack's wrists or hands. Telekinesis is an active Plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object; the object can be thrown with great force and distance at the cost of EVE. Objects can be picked up and drawn in from up to long distances. It allows for the collecting of items, searching of containers, and looting of corpses that are unreachable by normal means. Objects thrown at enemies will cause heavy physical damage. Because Telekinesis only uses EVE when throwing objects, simply picking up and dropping objects will cost no EVE. Telekinesis Casting Cost: Approximately 15 EVE Location: Telekinesis is found at the Gatherer's Garden in Dandy Dental in the Medical Pavilion Note: Damage potential for Telekinesis is based on the mass and velocity of thrown objects against enemies. Combat Strategy Defense: *Grabbing enemy grenades thrown midair and tossing them back. *Manipulating Trap Bolts, either preset or player-set. Use it to rearrange traps or throw the bolt at a Splicer for high electrical damage. Another way to clear out traps is to use Telekinesis to grab a corpse or other object and hold it while maneuvering through a web of bolts and have the body absorb all the damage. *Corpses make great bullet shields, as do other objects such as trash cans. *Build a defensive barrier with stackable objects. Offense: *Pick up objects and throw them at the enemy. The best objects to throw are explosives, such as oil barrels and propane tanks, as they will ignite a target and do heavy damage to Big Daddies. Heavy objects such as Big Daddy corpses, Splicer corpses, and other heavy objects are also effective in dealing damage. *When aiming at groups, try to line up as many enemies as possible before throwing an object. In the case of an explosive, try to hit the center of the group. *Setting objects on fire will cause deal extra damage when thrown, as well as set enemies aflame. *To make a Molotov cocktail, use the Incinerate! Plasmid to set fire to an alcoholic beverage, and throw it in an enemy's face. Molotovs do not explode, but rather create an immensely improved incineration effect. *Create an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb." This requires five Proximity Mines to be thrown on a large object able to moved using Telekinesis. Throw the object for massive physical damage. A more deadly variation of this is the "Propane Bomb", which involves attaching mines to a live propane tank or oil barrel. *Shoot an enemy once with a Crossbow bolt, and Telekinesis can pull it back out and throw it at the enemy repeatedly with nearly no reload time. Other Uses: *Telekinesis can be used to a room from a distance, allowing great efficiency in thorough searching. *This Plasmid also be used to stack objects to reach previously inaccessible areas. *Telekinesis can be used to check if an enemy is feigning death. If a corpse cannot be picked up, then it is an enemy feigning death. BioShock 2 Telekinesis will be returning in BioShock 2. Category:Plasmids